1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information-display-equipped electric-heating-type heater for use in raising a temperature of a catalyst to an operation temperature thereof in an early stage in a catalyst converter for use in purifying an exhaust gas of a car or the like.
2. Description of Related Art
In a catalyst converter for use in purifying an exhaust gas of a car or the like, an electric-heating-type heater has been used to raise a temperature of a catalyst to an operation temperature thereof in an early stage. Such an electric-heating-type heater includes a honeycomb structure made of a conductive material and a pair of electrodes disposed in the honeycomb structure, and the honeycomb structure is energized by the electrodes to generate heat (e.g., see Patent Document 1).